Chaotic Carnage
by Inflamora Notoris
Summary: What if in the episode 'Carnage' the Symbiotic form, named Carnage by Green Goblin, did not leave Peter's body and merge itself onto Harry? Would Peter be lost forever? (Summary still in progress)
1. Prologue - Episode 34, Carnage

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Spiderman or any other Marvel character.

Chaotic Carnage

**Summary**: What if in the episode 'Carnage' the Symbiotic form, named Carnage by Green Goblin, did not leave Peter's body and merge itself onto Harry? Would Peter be lost forever?

Prologue  
Ultimate Spider-Man, Episode 34 - Carnage

**Rachael**: Yes I know the chapter title is the Series/episode number/episode name.

**CHAOTIC-CARNAGE**

_In an old abandoned church in the middle of the city of New York, was a laboratory which was lit with dim green lighting making it seem as if the lab itself was green. This is where we start from…_

A young brown haired man groaned as he drifted back into consciousness. His blue eyes slightly widened as he noticed the restraints that were tying him to a table of some sort. Hexagon shaped screens decorated one wall, each screen showing a different picture. He struggled slightly to see if he could shift the restraints but it was no use.

The Goblin walked into the room and over towards the young man, one Peter Benjamin Parker. "Ahh… Welcome home son" The Goblin spoke in his gravelly voice.

Peter's face turned quickly to confusion. "What do you want? Let me go! Did you just say son?"

"Haa… The son I've always wanted. Harry and I share a few recessive genes but nothing more. You're smarter, more driven, and as a wimpy defenseless kid! You appreciate power. You can be a greater creation than the late great Spiderman!" The Goblin turned and grabbed something off a nearby table as he spoke before turning back to Peter when he had finished.

Peter saw that he picked up what looked like a futuristic needle. In the red glass tube was what looked like a moving black sludge. The Goblin injected the sludge into Peter's arm. Peter grunted as he tried to move his arm, his face tuned to panic as The Goblin removed the 'needle'.

"What did you just put in me!" he said in a panicked tone. "What am I going to turn into? Spider Goblin? Human Spider? Uh… Miscellaneous?" A short image passed through his head of Goblin and himself in a doctor's office. Goblin was wearing a white lab coat and holding the 'needle' gun in his hand. After the first jab, Peter turned into the Goblin but still had some distinct features of his human self. The second jab turned 'Spider Goblin' into 'Human Spider', Human Spider was nothing more than Peter's head turning into that of a spiders and four spider legs sprouted from his back. The third jab, Miscellaneous, was nothing more that Howard the Duck.

"It's just an old family recipe," Goblin spoke fondly as a black mass started to encompass Peter's body as Peter struggled to get it off. "Help you grow big. Strong."

Goblin gave off a grin after the black mass had fully enveloped Peter's body. The grin quickly turned to a look of confusion as bubbles of red started to pop up in the black mass making a rather unusual pattern. Peter screamed through the transformation. At one point spikes started to sprout from the mass before disappearing again. When the transformation was complete the creature let out a cry that sounded like a sword being removed from its sheath, before breaking the restraints. "Yes" the Goblin hissed after the creature had removed itself from the restraints.

The creature had big white eyes, a red body assorted with black lines and sharp teeth. The Goblin watched with a maniacal grin as the creature ran riot around his lab. The creature broke a shelf in half and tore a screen off the wall. The person on the screen, J. Jonah Jameson, continued ranting in silence. The creature then attacked The Goblin who dodged the attacks. "Obey Symbion" he spoke letting off a few green sparks sending the creature into a halt at his feet.

"Perfect! Look at the absolute carnage you have wrought." Goblin then hummed in thought. "Carnage! I like it!"

Goblin tuned to the screen as the picture changed to a scene earlier in the day where Spiderman's team mates rescued him from under the rubble. "Still alive? NO! Find them! Rip them to shreds!" he spoke stepping on the screen. "Bring me Spiderman then you can be part of the family."

Carnage screeched and left through a broken window on the floor above the lab..

**CHAOTIC-CARNAGE**

**Osborn household**

Two males stood by a black grand piano that was placed in front of a large window that overlooked the city of New York. One male was African-American male with brown eyes, with a black moustache and is bald. He was wearing a black shirt with a black coat and an eye patch on his left eye. This is Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The younger male a Caucasian teenage male and has auburn hair, he wears a brown jacket with that sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a white shirt and gray pants. This is Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn, owner of Oscorp.

"You said he took the Parker boy, any idea why?" Fury asked.

"No, but he was after Pete specifically" Harry replied. "It was like I wasn't even there."

**CHAOTIC-CARNAGE**

"He must have gone after Goblin" spoke Ava Ayala aka White Tiger.

Danny Rand aka Iron Fist lifted up the blue backpack that belonged to their friend. "Not unless he did so without this."

Sam Alexander aka Nova spoke up from where he was sat. "Maybe Gobby knows about Parker's icky sticky side."

White Tiger replied, "It was an Oscorp spider that gave Pete his powers. Osborn could consider him his… son."

**CHAOTIC-CARNAGE**

"Don't worry, SHEILD will take care of everything" Fury spoke.

Harry spotted something out the window, confused he moved closer. "What is… What is that?"

Fury turned round confused. "You ok, kid?"

**CHAOTIC-CARNAGE**

Iron Fist, noticing the two move closer to the window, spoke. "Hold up. Look problem solved."

The four team members turned towards the window as the SHEILD Agents moved closer.

"How many costumes does he have?" asked White Tiger.

"That's not Spiderman" Harry stated calmly.

"Who else travels by web?" asked Luke Cage aka Power Man. "Oh, the symbiote."

"Venom?" questioned Harry before Carnage crashed through the window sending glass everywhere and forcing the agents to fall backwards.

Using his power to make black whip like features he pulled down a pillar sending the room into smoke and using the cover to take down the SHEILD agents. When the smoke cleared Carnage had Nick wrapped in the tendrils. Fury fired a few shots at Carnage before being flung into the double doors on the other side of the room and falling into unconsciousness.

"That is not Venom." Power Man stated.

Harry replied, "It is the symbiote but… no, Pete!"

Carnage screeched and sent three tendrils at the group of teens. Power Man moved a coffee table in the way as White Tiger pushed Harry to the floor. The tendrils broke through the table and managed to cut off a bit of White Tigers hair. The tendrils retreated back to Carnage and it screeched again. Carnage jumped in the air towards the group before sending a couple of tendrils that scattered the group so Carnage could land in the center. Power Man ran forwards to throw a punch but Carnage managed to dodge by using a few tendrils to place himself on the ceiling. Nova flew forwards but was pushed backwards into a wall by a couple of tendrils where he fell onto the second floor landing, unconscious.

Carnage dropped onto the floor in a crouching position before sending two tendrils at Iron Fist, who dodged and moved to kick Carnage in the face. The kick sent Carnage reeling backwards and Carnage quickly moved to attack. Carnage tackled Iron Fist to the floor and was about to use his claws on him but was hit in the face with a glowing gold punch. Carnage was sent twirling backwards into the air before he stopped himself by sending almost a dozen tendrils to keep him in place.

"This venom does indeed seem different" spoke Danny.

**CHAOTIC-CARNAGE**

**Rachael**: I know… I know… Why did I put half of Chapter 2 with Chapter 1? Because I'm taking the rest down to re-write it… I got stuck in a block hole with no escape. That and… I would have finished it at four chapters so I'm going to try and make it longer.


	2. Author Note

Sorry everyone. But I'm putting this on hold till I get a new laptop as mine died. I managed to save the documents in time but... Now my laptop won't work at all. I probably won't be getting a new one till Christmas as I just bought a new 3DS XL with my Pokemon X and Y games. I would write the chapters on my iPad but I already wrote most of it on my laptop so there probably won't be any new chapters till after the new year.

Again sorry

Rachael


End file.
